Just Complicated
by BluePuffyCat
Summary: It all started with flowers in the middle of winter. Then a kitten in his living room. Now he has two jounen trying to win his heart. But they don't want him for themselves. No, they want to share him...it's just complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Just complicated**

The sun had yet to rise over the leaf village know as Konoha. But, the glow of the resting sun could be seen on the horizon, the frosty winter air slightly warming as it touched the ground. That is when Iruka Umino started his day, each day. But today was different.

Yes, he stared his day like any other day. Wake up, shower, eat, brush teeth, and finish any upgraded homework before rushing out the door. Only today as he was about to rush out the door, something sat on his door step stopping him.

Flowers.

A simple bouquet of half a dozen cap lilies. The beautiful orange flowers, with their spots of purple, caught the eyes of the pre-gunin teacher as he opened the door to his apartment. He looked up and down the outdoor walkway, seeing none one that could, or would, have left them.

Picking them up and looking for the card, trying to find out who the true owner of the flowers where, Iruka also took notice of the envelope laying where the flowers once was. Picking the plain white envelope up, he then turned back into his apartment, setting his school things down by the door.

Walking back into his kitchen, where his unwashed breakfast dishes still lay on the table, Iruka feel into the still pushed back chair at the cluttered table. He set the flowers on a clear spot among his dirty dishes; he turned the envelope back and forth, looking for any unusual markings or misshaping.

Finding none he opened the letter, only to know the true owner of course.

_Dear Love,_

_It's been many years sense we last sent you word. We've missed you greatly. We should have kept a better watch over you these past years. But, we both made powerful enemies and we couldn't bear the thought of losing you over our stupid mistakes. You might not remember us, but we could never forget you. _

_If you'll let us Iruka we wish to court you._

_We know it sounds strange, asking for this simple thing that no one asks for anymore, but we want your consent. Again we've made enemies and don't want you hurt. If you don't mind the danger that comes with us, leave your answer at the memorial stone by tonight._

_We wait for your answer._

_Love,_

_HK_

_MA_

'Are they for real? And why do they keep saying 'we'?' "…Wait! I think I know what their taking about!" Iruka said, although it started as a thought. He stood up from his chair and dashed to his room, kneeling at the bottom of his cluttered closet. Finally finding what he was looking for, Iruka pulled out an old box, one a bit larger then a shoe box.

Setting the bent up lid to the side, the teacher started pulling out pictures and scraps of paper, before coming to a small folder with corners of paper sticking out of it. Turning to the side, so the box was out of the way, Iruka opened the folder and started shuffling through the many sheets of paper. Most were letters, written much like the one he had received today, only with messier and scratchier hand writing. A few were pictures and drawings he had received. All of them though shared one thing in common. They were all from HK+MA.

Scanning through several notes, he noticed that they all were worded as if they were from more then one person. He remembered thinking of this mysterious person as something of a pen pal when he was younger. If he remembered right they where both older then him. Not by much, but a year or so.

"What kind of enemies could they have made? They must be ninjas now. I remember once said they was already on a squad." Iruka's mind still wandering over the returning admirers, until his eyes landed on his bed side clock.

8:37…

"I'm late!"

The day went by slow for Iruka. He had been late, but not terribly so. The day would have gone faster, he suspected, if he did not have the letter he received that morning on his mind. He didn't know what to say really. Many people had told him that he should get a girlfriend, or a close friend even, to take his mind off work, and to make him less of a workaholic.

'I work till tonight, so my admirers are giving me some time.' Iruka thought as he sat at his desk in the mission's office grading student's papers. His older afternoon class had essays about what they thought would be the best way to recover a scroll from an enemy base. Some of the students had very good plans, while others would have die before they entered the base. Sometimes his afternoon students were as dense as his younger first year students.

Giving a sigh, Iruka set his red pen down and massaged his right temple. He glanced at the clock and gave another sigh. 'Finally, quitting time.' He thought, gathering his things into his shoulder bag. 'But, now I have to give my answer to HK and MA. What am I going to do?' Sighing again, which he seemed to do a lot of today, he scribbled a quick reply of HK and MA.

The sun had set long ago as a lone figure left the memorial stone behind, as well as a small piece of paper. The person standing in a bare tree on the outer ring of the clearing waited until the man, who they know was Iruka, was out of sight before appearing down by the stone and the waiting reply already in hand.

_I'll give it a shot._

I only started working on writing this when I got stuck on "Yoko's day With Mother". But I hope you like it. But just so you people that actually take the time to read this know, it's a Male x Male x Female love story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Complicated**

'Nothings happened agian. Maybe they reliesed how boring I am and changed their minds.' Iruka thought as he gathered the day's homework off his desk and put it in his bag. He didn't have to work in the missions' room today, since he only worked there three days a week.

He had been on edge for several days, not knowing what was going to happen, if anything, throughout his days. But, now as he stood in front of his apartment door, agian, nothing had happened. Setting his work bag in the floor by the door, Iruka looked around. Something didn't seem right. He could feel another presence in the room, but could see no one. Stepping farther into the living room, he looked over the back of the couch finding the other being.

There curled up on a pillow was a small, gray and black spotted kitten. As if sensing he was there the kitten yeahwned and looked up at him with its pale gray-blue eyes. It then yeahwned again and sat up and stretched. A small blue bow was tied around its neck, over a small collar with a bell on it, and a tag hung off with his name on it.

Scratching behind the cat's ear, Iruka carefully ripped the note off and opened it reading;

_Dear Love,_

_I wanted to give you the kitten in person, but I've been called away for a mission._

_Her name is Mew._

_She's a special ninja kitty. I didn't think you had a summon and you seemed like a cat person. She's not trained yet, so you'll have something other then work to obsess over. If you teach her well enough she might even learn to talk._

_Don't worry about me; I'll only be gone for a few days. When I get back we can go out somewhere. Anywhere you want to go. But I'm afraid it will only be the two of us, MA is on a long term mission._

_See you soon._

_Love,_

_HK_

"Mew, hu? Why would they call you that?" Iruka asked, not expecting an answer. But a small, 'mew' was his reply. "Right, well let's go to the store and get you some food then Mew."

"Mew!"

The bell above the door sounded as Iruka entered into a corner market, echoed by the smaller ringing bell of Mew turning her head at the sound. The small cat had made herself comfortable on his shoulder at his apartment when she had refused to stay behind.

Walking to the small pet food section, in one of the back corners of the store, Iruka looked at the may prefer brands of the store. "Right, so let's get you canned food. Let's see…"Iruka picked up one of the brands and read, "…Mighty Whiskers; chicken flavor. So, we'll get some chicken flavor, and how about some tune too?" he asked picking up another can, but looking out of the corner of his eye at Mew.

'Why do I feel like one of those crazy cat ladies all of a sudden?'

"That looks nasty." Iruka commented, as he set a plate with Mighty Whiskers on it in the floor for Mew. Mew simply stared at him for a moment before she started to eat her food. "How am I supposes to train you anyway? I guess we'll just have to wait for HK to get back." He mumbled, giving her a pat on the head before standing to get his own dinner.

The evening had been uneventful as he went through his nightly routine, that is if you exclude the market incident. The casher had made a comment about pets not being allowed in the store and Mew didn't like being called a pet very much. She had jumped off his shoulder and clawed the clerks face before jumping back into his arms, getting them both banned from the store.

But now as he settled into bed, lights out, blinds closed, and alarm set, everything seemed normal. Until he was nearly asleep. His covers started to move towards the edge of the bed little by little. Finally when part of his arm was no longer covered Iruka finally sat up and looked over the side of the bed. There, on the floor was Mew trying to jump up on the bed, but constantly failing. "Mew do you want help up?" he asked, as the small kitten failed again. A small meow was his answer as he reached over and lifted her up. He carefully sat her on the other side of his bed as he pulled the covers back on the to the bed. "Now, go to sleep." he said as he lied back down to sleep. Moments later the sudden feel of extra pressure on his pillow, followed by something furry settling next to his face made him reopen his eyes.

'You've got to be kidding me…'

BEEP! BE-SMACK!!

"There's no need for an alarm when I have fur attached to my face." Iruka mumbled, followed by a huff that moved some fur on Mew's tail. 'Right, now I have demon children to deal with after a night of no sleep. Love it…' he thought sitting up, causing Mew to shift slightly from his head moving. Going through his usual morning routine, Iruka laid out a can of Mighty Whiskers and left his apartment and a sleeping Mew behind for a day of want-to-be ninja and an afternoon in the mission room. Jumping to the roof of the next building Iruka raced off to the academy.

A small hand went up in the air.

"Yes Rieko?"

"Iruka-sensei there's a cat at the window staring at you."

"What?! Where?!" Iruka asked, jerking his head up from the papers he was reading.

"Right there, outside the window. It's been staring at you for awhile now."

"Mew! What are you doing here?" Iruka nearly shouted as he opened the window letting Mew into the classroom and out of the falling snow.

"Awww,." "Iruka-sensei it's so cute!" "Is she yours?" "Where'd you get her?" "I want to hold it!" several of the young girls commented, as Mew came into the classroom and Iruka put her on his desk.

"Um… A friend gave her to me. Her name is Mew. She's my new summon, I still have to train her though." Iruka explained, scratching Mew behind the ears.

"My daddy told me that if someone gives you a ninja summon that they really care about you." One of the Hyuga children said.

"Really, why is that?"

"Because they gave you something to protect you. And if you're ever hurt the summon knows who to come get." the white eyed child explained.

"Yeahp, that's what my Mama says to. That's why we each get a summon. In fact we're having more puppies soon so I get my summon in a couple of months too. I can still bring my puppy even though you have a kitty, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure Mew will behave herself." Iruka insured, petting Mew on the head once more before standing. "Ok, all of you back to your sets we still have a lesson to learn."

I was going to keep going, but I've been stuck at this spot for about a week, probably more, so I'm going to stop it because I know what I want to do in the next chapter. So 'till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Complicated**

Several days had passed since Iruka had first gotten Mew. And he had quickly fallen into a new routine with her around. Every morning Iruka woke up and went through his usual routine of shower, dress, eat, but had added laying out Mew's food before he started to eat. Mew would appear shortly after to eat, then sit and clean herself while Iruka finished getting ready for his day. Then walking to the door he'd jingle his keys as he put them in his pocket. The jingle of the keys got Mews attention to come to the door and be placed in his arms to ride with him to school.

When they go to school Mew would set herself in the window to lounge until Iruka's afternoon class, when she would lie on his desk instead. On days that they also had to go to the mission room, she would lay across both of his shoulders since his neck was knelt down most of the time.

On evenings which he didn't have mission room duty, Iruka spent at home teaching Mew. He still wasn't sure on how to train her, but he did start teaching her to speak. She had only learned a few words so far. Such as yes, no, up, down, Ruka, and stupid, though Iruka was certain that she had learned that one at school. And was learning several others as she heard them.

"Ruka…Ruka…Ruka up!" Mew pleaded, pawing at Iruka's pant leg after he set her on the floor in the mission room.

Looking down Iruka said, "Stay here Mew, I'll only be gone a minute." ,then left the room to enter another down the hall.

Mew looked around the door frame watching Iruka leave before turning back into the room. She walked back to Iruka's chair and tried to jump up in it, only to come short and fall back to the floor. One of the ninja that work the mission desk with Iruka turned towards the kitten as she tried again and failed.

"Would you like some help up Mew?" he asked, getting up from him chair and taking a step towards her.

"No, stupid!" Mew yelled as she tried again.

He continued to watch as she continually tried, and failed, to get into Iruka's chair. After about the sixth fall, Mew sat on the floor, tears pooling in her pale-blue eyes as she stared at the bottom of the chair.

"Aw, Mew why are you crying?" came Iruka's voice from above her as he set a small pile of papers on his desk.

"Mew…No…Up" she said in between sniffles. One of her little tears rolled down her whisker as she looked up at her master.

Picking her up Iruka said, "That's nothing to cry over. Once you get bigger you'll be able to jump up on my chair." He sat down at his desk as he said this, scratching under her chin as he continued, "In fact one day you'll be big enough to jump all the way up on to my desk."

"Yes?"

Giving a small laugh he replied, "Yes."

"She's so cute Iruka." The other ninja said. "I tried to help her, but she said no and called me stupid."

"Really? Mew, what have I told you? We don't call people stupid. Say you're sorry to Raidou."

"So-mew…"

"We'll work on that one later. I'm sorry Raidou, one of my younger students taught her that." Iruka said, continuing to scratch Mew under her chin as she started to purr.

"It's ok…Have you figured out who gave her to you yet?" Raidou asked.

"No, they said they wanted to give me her in person, but were called on a mission for a few days. They haven't come back yet I think. Why?"

"I was just wondering. It was really sweet of them."

_________________________________________________________

The day continued as normal for most of Iruka's shift left. Until about six thirtyish.

There was only about thirty minutes left in their shift and it was considered the quite part of the day when most where out on mission or just finishing them and would be writing reports for the next shift. So when stumbling was heard out in the hall all the rooms occupants found it odd to hear, not including the fact that they where in a ninja village that relied on being quiet.

No one was prepared for what they saw though.

Kakashi stumbled into the missions room covered in blood and muck. He didn't appear to know where he was as he leaned on the door frame looked around the room, then stagger over to Iruka's desk and laid down a blood and mud stained paper.

"Sorry…it's messy…" Kakashi slurred, blood dripping out of his mask as he spoke.

"Oh my gods, why aren't you at the hospital?!" Iruka panicked, coming out of his momentary shock, running around his desk to Kakashi.

"We…had a…date…" Kakashi managed to mumble before falling to the ground.

Raidou jumped over the desk, bumping it when he did causing Mew to wake up from her nap, and helped Iruka to pick up the Copy-nin's dead weight. "Well, I think we know who sent you the letter."

_____________________________________________

They had arrived at the ninja hospital quickly since it was only two building over. A second hospital had been built there for ninja's only for occasions like this. Many ninjas would return from a mission half dead and have to go to the missions' office to deliver scrolls or some artifact that they had to retrieve. Then when they got to the public hospital they couldn't work fast enough, after all the delays, to save the ninja's life. So now Iruka sat in the ninja-only hospital waiting room, with Mew in the chair next to him, waiting to hear some sort of news.

It didn't take long for the doctor that had taken Kakashi to return with news.

"I have good news. He's not dead." Yes that was always good news. "He over did it a little and had a few injuries but most of the blood on him wasn't his. He should be escaping by morning." The doctor explained.

"That's good. Wait…What do you mean by escaping?" Iruka asked, standing up from his set to be eye level with the doctor.

"Well…Hatake's been here so many time's I can't even count. But, out of all the times he's been here he has always left by the time he thinks he's ready and not when he's release."

"Oh…Ok, if he's still here in the morning could you give him this?" Iruka asked, holding out a folded piece of paper, blush lighty touching his cheeks.

"Of course. But, what do you want me to do with it if he's gone by then?"

"Just toss it if he's gone." Iruka said, after a moment of thought. Turning around he picked up Mew and headed out the door.

"Ruka…no mew." Mew said looking up at him from his arms.

"I don't know what mew means silly kitty." Iruka said, giving a small chuckle at her cute try at conversation.

"No...wno...woo...wor...No wor-ew." Mew tried again, tilting her ears back at another failed attempt.

"Are trying to say worry?"

Mew nodded her little head before looking back up at him. "Worr-ew?"

"You're getting close. We'll work on it at home."

"Yes."

_______________________________________

Setting on his bed, Iruka leaned back against the headboard and picked Mew up from off the floor as she struggled to jump onto the bed.

"Ok let's work on your speech. Now, the sound that you where trying to make to go on the end of worry is an "e" sound. You try to make that noise." Iruka encouraged.

"Aw…Aw…No!" Mew whined, as she tries to make the right sound. She seemed to be able to pick up some words as long as she knew how to make the sound, but she had trouble on where to place her tongue on several of the sounds.

"No, that's not the right one, but remember where your tongue is when you made that sound. We'll work on that one next. To make an "e" sound your tongue should be just above your bottom teeth and the front of your tongue shouldn't be much farther then your bottom teeth either." Iruka explained.

Determination setting in her eyes, Mew tried again. "Eh…Worreh. Yes?"

"It's close."

"So, no worreh?" Mew asked, crawling into Iruka's lap.

"No, I'm not worried. I know he'll be fine." Iruka said, scratching her ear.

"Yes, no worreh."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Complicated**

It all hurt.

His head ached, his stomach was soar, and his toes where throbbing.

'Wait…Why are my toes sore?'

Kakashi creaked open his eye and glanced around. 'The lights are dim that means they aren't too worried about me dying. And my clothes are by the door, so they know I'll be escaping. And my mask is still in place.' He thought sitting up and stretching. Swinging his legs over the side, he tenderly put his feet on the floor.

With each steep he took across the room, pain shot up Kakashi's left leg. "Ga…Why does it hurt?!" ,he growled to himself as he came to a stop in front of the pile of clothes. Taking the pressure off his left foot Kakashi slowly started dressing. Right arm, left arm. Right leg, left leg. Right shoe, lef…

'Oh. That's why my foot hurts.' Kakashi thought as a scowl crossed his face. His left shoe was gone. 'Now I remember. It got stuck on a tree branch and got ripped off.' "Darn, I liked those boots."

Kneeling over to undo his right boot, the door to his room creaked open, stopping just before his nose.

"Ah, you're still here. The ninja that brought you here last night asked me to give you this if you where still here." The doctor said, pulling a piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "But, I came here to tell you that you're released from our care and to take it easy for a few days. And don't try sneaking missions either. I've already had the Hokage informed that you can't take missions for a week. You had a fairly large rock in the bottom of you're left foot; we remove that by the way. But other then that you should be fine. Also be careful of the gash on your forehead. I'd rather you not wear your headband around your forehead just yet, but that's your decision."

"So…I can go?"

"You sure can. If you want we can get you some shoes before you leave. If you don't mind waiting that is?" the doctor offered taking a half-a-step back into the hall.

"That would be nice. I wear a twelve." Kakashi said, standing from his spot on the floor, since his neck was starting to hurt from looking up.

"Right, give me five minutes." The doctor said, stepping out to the room the rest of the way and heading down the hall.

As the door closed and the foot steps in the hall faded, Kakashi hesitantly open the note that had been clutched in his hand since he had taken it, holding it in the vise like grip as if it would float away.

_Kakashi,_

_If you're reading this that means you made it through the night._

_I don't know if you remember, but when you came stumbling in the mission room last night you said something about us having a date. I'm only guessing that means you're my 'secret admirer'._

_If I'm right then meet me at my apartment at 5pm today, the doctor assured me that you're going to be released. We'll have that date._

_Take care and see you soon._

_Iruka_

A smile grew across Kakashi's masked lips as he read each word. Iruka still wanted to have their date, even though he came back half died the night before! He was still getting his date!

But…what would he wear?

As Kakashi sat searching through his closet in his mind, the doctor walked back into the room holding a pair of standard ninja winter boots and wood crutches. "Here you are Hatake. And here are some crutches if you want them. I would suggest you take them, your foot will heal faster if you stay off it for awhile."

Setting the items on the bed, the doctor said goodbye and left the room to care for other patients.

Picking up the boots and sliding them on his feet, carefully and slightly loose in the case of his left foot, Kakashi stared at the crutches and had a mental battle with himself. He hated having to rely on the medical devices, but he could barely stand on his foot.

'I guess it won't to so bad for a few days.'

Kakashi picked up the wood crutches and placing one under each arm he left the hospital and towards his apartment several streets over. Never stopping by the front desk to officially have himself released.

"How am I suppose to know what to wear when I don't even know what we're doing?!" Kakashi yelled to himself, as he sat on his bed staring into his closet. He had been staring into the near vacant closet for sometime and was no closer to knowing what to wear. Most of what he owned was either uniforms for jounen or ANBU officers. He had very little civilian clothes, having never really needed them.

"Pakkun!" The sound of claws scratching the floor was heard before the small pug came into the room.

"Yeah, Boss?" Pakkun said after jumping onto the bed next to Kakashi.

"Pakkun what do you think I should wear?" Kakashi asked looking to his closet then back at the pug.

Glaring up at his master Pakkun replied, "You called me in here for clothes advice? I don't even wear clothes, let alone know anything about them. You should have called Jing. Jing likes clothes."

"Jing likes to chew clothes, Pakkun."

"So, and to make it better Jing is a girl. That has to count as something, right?" Pakkun commented, trying to get out of helping his master.

"Fine, go get Jing. And you can forget about sleeping in the bed tonight." Kakashi said looking back at his closet.

"Now that's just unfair Boss." Was the final comment from Pakkun before he disappeared in a poof of smoke only to reappear moments later with a red and white dog covered in bandages.

"Jing what do you think I should wear on my date tonight?" Kakashi asked, scratching the dog behind the ears as he spoke.

The red dog crooked her head to the side before jumping off the bed and walking to the closet. Looking at all the clothes hanging above her she reached up and grabbed the sleeve of one of his civilian shirts and pulled.

"Hey, I said pick me out an outfit. Not chow up my clothes." Kakashi scolded, as he stood to his feet and limped over to his dog. Taking the sleeve out of Jings mouth Kakashi examined the shirt she had been pulling on.

It was his long sleeve, dark blue turtle necks. It wasn't tight in the shoulders or across the chest like some of his other shirts and it wasn't really loose either, but that's what he liked about it. The sleeves where kind of long, stopping at his thumbs knuckle instead of his wrist. And the neck of the shirt, that was intended to be rolled down, could be pulled up high enough to stay resting on the bridge of his nose so he wouldn't have to wear his mask or a large scarf.

"Jing you're a life saver. Would you like to stay here tonight? Pakkun isn't sleeping in the bed tonight." Kakashi offered, as he patted her head before walking back to his dresser to grab a pair of civilian pants.

Jing gave a pleased bark, before trotting towards the bed behind Kakashi, aiming a smirk at Pakkun. It was a well know fact among the rest of the pack that Pakkun was Kakashi's favorite since he was the first nin-dog he had gotten. So he always got the best of the best, even when Kakashi was trying to be fair. While the rest had a large 'dog' house to stay in, Pakkun on the other hand got to stay with the Boss and sleep in his bed. It was also the reason that he was the pack leader and not one of the bigger, stronger dogs.

"I'll take that as a yes. You can bring Arcan with you if you want. Just don't let me catch you two going at it. That's the last thing I want to see, especially if I get to bring Iruka home…." Kakashi said, before trailing off and going into one of his fantasizes.

"Boss, not to ruin your daydream or anything. But aren't you going to his house for this date?" Pakkun asked.

Coming out of his daze, Kakashi glared at Pakkun as he replied, "Just because I'm going over there doesn't mean we're staying there. We might go out and do something. You never know."

Jing made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snicker from her stretched out spot across the pillows.

"You two behave, I'm going to take a shower. Jing you can go get Arcan when ever you want. You're in charge while I'm out too. So don't let Pakkun and Arcan destroy the place." Kakashi said as he gathered his clothes and bathroom supplies for his shower.

Once Kakashi was on the other side of the door, Jing teleported away for a moment then returned with Arcan, a golden and white dog with sunglasses. Pakkun frowned at the sight of his pack mate.

"So I hear little Pakkun got in trouble." Arcan snickered as he stretched out on the bed.

"Oh be quiet Arcan. The only reason I'm even in 'trouble' is because I refused to help him pick out clothes." Pakkun replied.

Laughing the golden dog said, "Sure, whatever you say. Now off the bed you, you're in trouble remember?"

"Oh, shut up." Pakkun snapped as he jumped off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Now, then. Come here Jing-dear, you need a bath." Arcan said as he sat in the middle of the bed.

Sitting up Jing took a few steps towards him, before lying down in front of him, so that he could lick her face clean.

Several minutes later Kakashi walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. Seeing two of his three dogs sitting on the bed, one giving the other a tongue bath, he asked. "So how do I look?"

Arcan looked up from licking Jings ear, and smiled, "You look good Boss. You can clean up nice when you want."

"Thanks, I think. What about you Jing, do I look good?"

Jing cracked open one of her eyes and looked at her master. Giving a sharp yelp of approval she then reclosed her eye.

"What's with her? You haven't got her pregnant again have you?" Kakashi asked, sending a glare at Arcan.

"No! At least I don't I think so." Arcan mumbled before going back to licking her ear.

"Well you two behave, I'm leaving. Bye." Kakashi said as he tossed his towel into the hamper, grabbed his crutches and started out the door. "Oh, and I'll leave dinner out for you two."

"Ok, bye Boss. Oh, and good luck!" Arcan yelled after him.

"Pakkun, I'm leaving." Kakashi said as he walked into the kitchen and set out two extra bowls of food. "And remember, stay off my bed. I'll see you later." He continued as he walked by the couch where the pug lied.

"Right, later Boss." Pakkun replied in a grumble.

Making a quick stop at the door to place his boots back on and replace his headband with an eye patch he stole from Genma, Kakashi headed out the door, locking it on the way out, and started down the road that glowed in street light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Complicated**

Iruka stood from his desk picking up several papers he still had to grade and put them in his bag. It was the end of the day and the best part was that he didn't have to work in the mission office.

"Mew, are you ready to go?" Iruka asked as he put his bag on his shoulder.

Mew, who had been exploring the room, came running down the row of desk yelling, "Yes!" over and over as she approached the front of the room. Coming to a stop at Iruka's feet Mew starting jumping up and down trying to reach his shoulders, only to come up just passed his knee.

Iruka slightly laughed as he reached down to catch Mew as she tried to jump again. "Don't worry, just keep working on it. You're getting higher though, you reached over my knee today. Tomorrow we'll have to see if you can jump into my chair at the mission office."

"Yes!"

1234567890

As he unlocked the door to his apartment, Mew jumped down from Iruka's shoulders and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Mew, don't make a mess. We're having company over." Iruka shouted after her as he slipped out of his winter boots. Crossing the living room and heading down the hallway Iruka heard a loud crashing noise from the general direction of the kitchen followed by "Not me!" Sighing he set his bag inside his bedroom door before heading back down the hall.

"Not me, Ruka! Swear!" Mew yelled as she ran passed his feet as he approached the kitchen doorway.

Stepping through the archway Iruka looked at the floor to the knocked over chair and the turned over food bowl next to it. Left over Mighty Whiskers from that morning was smired on the kitchen tiles and the small rug in front of the stove.

"Mew, come here, please." Iruka shouted over his shoulder into the living room. Moments later the kittens face peaked around the corner to stare up at her master. "Mew, how did you knock over the chair?"

"Mew, got up. But, um... Slip and fell." Mew explained as she stepped a little farther into the room, ears laid back in slight fear.

"Don't worry Mew you're not in trouble. Be more careful next time. Now just stay out of the kitchen until I clean this up." Iruka said as he knelt down to start cleaning the spilt cat food. "Why don't you go play with you're jingle ball, I think it's in the bedroom."

"Yes." Mew said as she turned and ran down the hallway.

Standing up to get a wet cloth to clean the rest, Iruka heard the jingle of two bells coming back down the hallway. Slightly smiling he knelt back down to clean the cat food off the rug. After finishing he stood back up and tossed the rag into the sink and sighed before looking around to see if anything else need cleaned. Seeing nothing else Iruka turned to leave only to hear several thumps and a painful yowl for Mew.

Running out of the kitchen and into the living room Iruka felt something hit the side of his leg and a shape prick on his calf. Looking down he saw Mew clinging to his leg with her fur poofed out all over and her claws sinking into his leg.

"Aw, Mew what happen? Did one of the books smash your tail?" Iruka asked as he spied several books scattered on the floor next to her jingle ball. Bending over, he carefully unhooked her claws from his pants and cradled her into his arms. "Where'd the book hit you, Mew?"

Looking up at him Mew slightly sniffled, small tears in her eyes, and replied "It...it hit my...my tail."

"Aw, poor Baby. Come on you can help me get ready until you feel better." Iruka said as he walked down the hallway to his room smoothing over the fur on Mews tail.

Setting Mew down on the bed Iruka turned towards his dresser and opened a draw, looking through it for a shirt. "Which one do you think Mew?'" he asked pulling out two shirts.

One was a green sweater type shirt with a v-neck collor. The sleeves went down just past his elbows and was farly loose in the arms. The other was a light blue that was a little too big for him which meant the neck was be a bit wide, and occasianly slide down his shoulder. The shirt stopped mid-thigh and the sleeves hung down past his fingertips, but he usually rolled them up.

"Green Ruka! Green!" Mew yelled happly from the bed, where she was now jumping and rolling about.

"You think so Mew?" Iruka asked, looking the shirt over. "Well, since you seem to be feeling better how about you let me change then I'll get you a snack. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" Mew yelled as she jumped off the bed and disappeared down the hall.

After quickly changing into his shirt and some dark jeans, brushing his hair and refixing it, Iruka headed back down the hallway. Looking into the living room he saw Mew once again playing with her jingle ball, away from the bookcase this time. Walking into the kitchen, Iruka opened one of the top cabinets and pulled out a small bag of cat treats taking one then putting the bag back.

Walking back into the other room Iruka watched as Mew came running out from under the couch and skidded into his legs when she couldn't stop because of the wood flooring. Giving a quiet snicker, he picked Mew up and held out her snack. "Here you go Mew. Now, you be good while I clean up the books you knocked over."

Setting her back on the floor, Iruka walked around the couch to the fallen books before kneeling down and gathering them up. Placing several of the books back on the second shelf up, he then picked up the last few to place on the higher shelf they had fallen from.

As he got to his feet, with the books in hand, there was a knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow in confusion Iruka place the books on the back of the couch before heading to the door. Opening the door he was surprised to at who he saw.

"Yo, Iruka!" Kakashi said raising his hand in greeting.

"Kakashi!? You're early…" Iruka said looking back at the clock in his living room. There was still fifteen minutes before the time the note said to be there and even then he hadn't expected him for at least half an hour.

"Oh, well if you want I can go somewhere and wait I guess." Kakashi offered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. Come on in. I'm sure you could keep Mew out of trouble for a few minutes." Iruka invited as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"What!? What?!" came an excited, high pitched yell for down the hallway. Seconds later Mew came running around the corner and ran into Kakashi's leg.

Giving a soft chuckle, Iruka picked Mew up and said, "It's nothing Mew. I was saying that you're going to keep Kakashi company while I finish cleaning up your mess."

"Hello Mew. I haven't seen you in awhile, you've really grown." Kakashi said as he walked into the entryway. "Um...Where should I sit?", he asked, seeing the stack of books still on the back of the couch.

"Oh, the couch is fine, Mew just knocked over some books." Iruka explained seeing what the other ninja was referring to. Setting Mew on the arm of the couch, as Kakashi took a set on the end next to her, Iruka asked , "What are you up to doing Kakashi? I didn't know you'd be on crutches."

"I'm up for anything. The doctor just suggested I stay off my foot as much as possible for a few days. But, I'm fine really." Kakashi explained as he scratched Mew behind the ears. "Mew hasn't been too much trouble I hope. You said something about her making a mess when I got here."

"Oh, no she hasn't been much trouble at all. It's been nice having her around" Iruka said as he placed the last book on the shelf. "Well, I thought that if you don't mind too much we could go out to eat somewhere. There's a restaurant a few blocks over if you want to go out." Iruka suggested as he leaned over the back of the couch next to Kakashi.

"Sounds great." Kakashi replied looking up at Iruka, grinning up at him under his turtle neck. 'This is great! I showed up early for once, which means more time with my 'Ruka. He had that cute blush earlier too, which is always good. And we're making small talk without me screwing it up!' "Yes!"

"What?" Iruka asked standing up and looking down at the jounin in confusion.

"What about what?" Kakashi asked back in slight confusion his self.

"You just yelled 'yes' out of nowhere. Are you that excited about going out to eat?" Iruka inquired, a still a bit confused. Most people weren't this excited about going out to eat.

"Oh, well...Yeah, I'm excited to be going out is all. I don't go out much." Kakashi lied. 'So much of not screwing up...' "Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah I think so. Just let me put on my boots." Iruka replied as he turned towards the entryway to pull on his boots.

'Oh, well that's nice...' Kakashi thought as he stood and made his way towards the academy teacher, who was currently bent over tying his boots.

"Ok, let's go." Iruka said as he straightened up. Look over his shoulder at the other man he noticed that Kakashi was staring at his butt. His blush from earlier returned stronger as he stuttered, "Um...Just let me...grab my keys." Quickly getting his keys for his room, Iruka came back and grabbed his jacket and started to shut the door.

"Wait! Wait for me Ruka!", came a pleading yell from Mew.

"Oh, um...Mew you have to stay here." Iruka explained as he looked down at his kitten.

"Stay? Me no go?" Mew asked confused. Iruka had never left her alone that long.

"No Mew, you need to stay here tonight." Iruka explained, as he kneeled down and scratched Mew's ears. "But, you get to be in charge of the house while I'm gone, so take good care of it. If you do a good job I'll get you a special treat. Now, be good. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Ruka!" Mew called before the door closed behind the two humans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Complicated**

"You seem to take very good care of Mew." Kakashi said after several moments of silent's that followed them out of Iruka's apartments.

"Oh, yeah. It's been nice having her around, so it's not like I mind taking care of her or anything." Iruka said with a smile. "But you're going to have to come by and show me how to train her sometime, if you're not to busy that is.", he continued as a blush starting to come across his cheeks. 'What am I thinking? Of course he's too busy to train her. He's a Jounin for goodness sakes.'

"Sure, that's no problem. Cat summons are mostly used for surveillance and collecting information. So she only needs to learn a few simple techniques." Kakashi explained. "I could even bring Pakkun over to show her."

"That sounds great."

Uncomfortable silent's followed them from then until they reached the restaurant and were seated in a side booth. Quickly placing orders for drinks broke the silent momentarily, before they continued looking over their menus for their meal in silence. After both had decided on their chosen meal, they sat awkwardly across from each other.

"So….How was your mission?" Iruka asked. 'God that's a stupid question. He came back half dead, of course it was a terrible mission.'

"It was fine." Kakashi calmly replied. He knew about ninja stuff, so he couldn't really go wrong there, right? "It was a snatch-and-grab. Stupid civilian had to scream when I grabbed him and let everyone know I was there. If you ask me he was lucky he got knocked out after that so he wouldn't see anything he shouldn't. After all, only so many can handle the greatness of Ichi Ichi." He finished with a smile under his turtle neck as their drinks arrived and were placed in front of them. . 'Uh, oh. He frowning….Recap, what'd I say to upset him……Hm….It couldn't be Ichi Ichi, everyone loves Ichi Ichi. So what….'

Iruka frowned down at the table in front of him, wondering about Kakashi's last statement. 'He can't really be serious can he?' He glanced up at Kakashi across from him, trying to examine his expression. 'God, he actually seems serious.' Quietly sighing to himself, Iruka took a sip of his drink, staring to the side as he did.

Kakashi recognized the small evasive action, and gave a small gulp from a sudden case of nerves. "So...um...How are things at the Academy?"

Glancing up from fiddling with his glass, Iruka made quick eye contact then replied. "It's going fairly well. They divided the classes differently this year. The older students attend a full day, with two different teachers, while the younger ones attend half a day with only one in the morning."

"They've not done that in a long time. I think they use to have the classes like that before we attend the Academy. But, they've been having all the kids attend all day for several years now." Kakashi remarked, smiling as he finished.

"Yeah, they wanted the younger children to have a bit more of a childhood then some of the past students." Iruka explained further.

Laughing Kakashi replied, "Where was that when I was little? They were treating me as an adult when I was six." Even though he had meant the statement in a humorous manner, having long ago excepted his lost childhood, Iruka did not.

"That's terrible!! I thought the rumors about you becoming a ninja at the age of five were just that, a rumor! It horrid that they took that time away from you." Iruka ranted as their food was placed in front of them.

As Iruka calmed down, and the smell of their food hit their noses, they both lapsed into semi-conferrable silence.

1234567890

Iruka had been finished eating for several minute, but had not yet looked up incase Kakashi was still eating. He wasn't really sure if the other man wanted him to see his face just yet, or if it was okay to look up and get a glance. Finally tired of looking at his sauce covered plate, from his pasta dish, Iruka was shocked and appalled to see Kakashi sitting across from him reading his little orange book

"Oh, good you're done. I was starting to wonder if you were silently chocking, you were quite so long." Kakashi said as he looked over his book at Iruka.

'When…Um, when did you finish eating?"

"I finish a minute or so after it arrived. It was really good. Where you wanting to try some? If I had known I would have given you a piece…"

Iruka stared at the empty plate that once held Kakashi's large steak, fries, and baked potato. "No, I didn't want any; I just didn't realize you were done. Did you enjoy it?" he asked politely.

"Yes, like I said before it was really good." Kakashi said smiling from under his turtle neck. "Was your pasta good?"

"It was a little to spicy, but it was good." Iruka replied. He moved his gaze up to the other mans face and noticed something. There on that small patch of visible skin was what looked like a piece of potato at the corner of his eye. 'Is he really so against me seeing his face that he would eat so sloppily?' Iruka asked himself, missing something the other had said. "I'm sorry what?" he asked, not removing his open stare from the other man.

"Is something wrong Iruka? You're staring at me funny." Kakashi stated, even though that had not what been what he had originally asked. The other man was staring at his eye intensely, and it was starting to worry I him.

"Nothing, it's just….There's something on your face."

"Where here?" Kakashi placed his hand below his eye slightly felling for anything that should not be there.

Iruka shook his head and said, "No it's to the left…. No my left…Up some…." Iruka sighed as Kakashi followed his directions. He had missed completely and was not felling around eyebrow, just above his actual destination. "Here let me get it." Iruka picked up his napkin, holding a clean corner, and reached across the table towards Kakashi's eye. He easily removed the piece of food and returned his napkin to the table.

"Oh, hu, thanks." Kakashi nervously said, looking at his plate in embarrassment. 'Of all the days to make a mess while eating it had to be today!'

This was not going as planned.

1234567890

The date had ended, and the awkward walk home was coming to an end.

As Iruka and Kakashi stood in front of the former mans door, neither knew how to break the nervous silence to the uncomfortable first date. "So, um…would you like to do this again…you know, just sometime?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his neck with his arm propped strangely on his crutch.

"Oh, um.." Did he want to go out again with the other man? Well, he had been told the first date can always be awkward since neither wanted to mess anything up. And he had enjoyed his self in a strange sort of way.

"If you don't want to that's fine, I completely understand." Kakashi said, taking the silence as a no.

"Oh, no! It's not like that." Iruka said grabbing the mans arm in his rush to explain. "I enjoyed myself. I was just thinking that next time we do something a little less formal. Like going to the park… Or for a walk…Or even just watching a movie." As he finished his small explanation, Iruka noticed he still held the man wrist, and a blush quickly covered his face.

"That would be nice. I get off these things," Kakashi slightly shook his crutches for emphasis, "in a few days. So, maybe then we can get together. If you want I can help you start training Mew then, and we could do something afterwards." He suggested remembering that he had promised to help train the small kitten.

"That would be nice." Iruka agreed, his blush lessening as his embarrassment was forgotten.

As he was about to say his goodbyes small scratching and cries sounded through the door. "Ruka…Ruka…You're home…Ruka…" little Mew called through the door. Both men laughed when a small paw appeared under the door, wiggling some before vanishing to the other side again.

"Well, I guess this is good night. So, good night Iruka." Kakashi said bowing his head slightly as his wave, since both hands where occupied with his crutches.

"Oh, do you want me to help you? It must be hard getting up and down those stairs." Iruka said, as he took a step forward to help the other.

"No, I was just going to jutsu home after went in." Kakashi explained.

"Oh, well, good night then Kakashi." Iruka said, taking his keys from his pocket and into the door. After unlocking the door and cracking it open slightly, Mew pressed he face into the gap, trying to get out.

"Ruka! Ruka! Let me out!" Mew cried when she realized her small body still didn't fit through the gap.

Opening the door, Iruka let the small kitten out, picking her up almost instantly. "Say good bye to Kakashi, Mew."

"Bye-bye, Kashi!"

"Good bye Mew. Take good care of Ruka for me okay?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Bye Iruka. See you in a few days?"

"Of course. Bye Kakashi."


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Complicated**

"Iruka-sensei?" a young girl called from the back of the class.

"Yes, what is it?" Iruka asked as he looked away from the chalkboard towards the girl.

The girl looked over at the window where Mew lay in the sun before saying, "There's a strange man at the window."

Eye's widening slightly as he turned towards the window. "What?!" There, looking at Mew through the glass, was Kakashi wiggling his finger at the kitten. "Kakashi?", Iruka said as he walked over to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Iruka!" Kakashi said as he looked up at the teacher as he scratched Mew behind her ears. "I thought I'd come and bring you lunch!" he explained as he held up a bag in his other hand.

A small blush crossed Iruka's cheeks as small, quiet whispers spread behind him. "That's very sweet of you Kakashi." Iruka could see the other grin under his mask. "But I've already had lunch, nearly an hour ago."

"Oh." Kakashi said as his grin dropped and he set the bag on the window sill next to the cat. He had thought he had done it right. His other special someone never like things such as this, so he had hope Iruka would enjoy the thought.

Iruka could see the fallen and disappointed look in the others eye as he stared down at the bag and fiddled with the edge of the straps. "But, I have mission room duty later; I'll eat it before I go there. Okay?" Even if the other was annoying and had a habit of saying the wrong thing, that didn't mean he would be so cruel as to ignore his thoughtfulness. Kakashi's expression, or at least that in his eye, seemed to brighten at Iruka's promise to take what he brought.

"Okay. I'll let you get back to work." Kakashi said as he climbed into the window and set himself behind the others desk.

Iruka was slightly put out at the others bold move to station himself at his desk. "Kakashi I can't work if you are sitting behind my desk. Why don't you go do something?"

"Like what? There's nothing to do, and I'm still on medical leave for my foot. You know, you would think that I would be put back on active duty after I could walk again. Guess not." Kakashi rambled as he placed both his feet on top of Iruka's desk, earning several gasp from the students.

Iruka grabbed Kakashi's feet and dropped them off his desk, causing a slight wince to come from Kakashi. "If you need something to do then go train Mew. You promised you would the other day, so go get started." Iruka said with a glare and hands on his hips.

"Come on Kashi! Let's play! Let's play!" Mew yelled as she jumped out of the window sill and ran towards Kakashi. "Play Kashi!" she demanded as she bit the ninja's pant leg and pulled.

Both men laughed at the small kitten, even some of the students risked a snicker. "Okay Mew, let's go play." Kakashi said as he picked up the cat and held her in his arms. "Say bye-bye to Ruka now Mew." Kakashi said as he lifted one of her paws to wave at Iruka.

"Bye-bye Ruka!" Mew yelled with a fangy grin.

1234567890

Iruka sighed as the last of his older student vacated the room after taking a transformation test. Really some of them were worse then when Naruto first took the test. And he repeated the course three times!

"Ruka!" was yelled at him from window as he placed his head in his hands.

Looking over, as expected, was Mew and Kakashi, who was sporting a scratch on his cheek. "Kakashi what happened? Did Mew hurt you?"

"I did! I did really well. Kashi say's I is making good pro…programs." Mew said as he jumped down from Kakashi arms and ran to Iruka.

"You mean progress Mew. And don't worry about the cut Iruka. It was all apart of training. Now how about that lunch?" Kakashi said as he sat on the top of Iruka's desk.

With a sigh Iruka said "That sounds good right about now. Can you get it? It's on the top of that cabinet." He pointed to a cabinet next to the window where the bag sat.

"Sure." Kakashi quickly retrieved the bag and pulled out two small containers before sitting them on the desk. "Hold on." He said as Iruka reached for one. Kakashi did several quick hand signs before taking the top off of both and handing one to Iruka. "Eat up." He said before he began to slurp up noodles from his container.

Iruka looked down at his now steaming container of noodles before blowing across the top and eating some. They were quiet good. Better then the ones he got at the ramen shop even. It seem to have a flavor of shrimp too. He had never had that flavor before. "Where did you get these Kakashi?" he asked before taking another helping of noodles.

A smiled crossed Kakashi's face under his mask as he looked at the teacher. "I made them! My Sensei taught me when I was around twelve or so. Do you like them?"

Iruka chewed the last of his helping of noodles before commenting. "Their delicious. I didn't know you knew how to cook." He looked back down at his noodle container to get more when he saw a small piece of meat floating in the broth. Catching the meat quickly he ate it an savored the taste. It was shrimp after all.

"I'm glad you like it. My other doesn't really care as long as they get to eat." Kakashi laughed as he handed Mew a piece of his own shrimp.

Iruka slowed in his eating. He had forgotten about there being a third person involved in this. And it made him a bit upset that not only did he not know who this person was, but Kakashi and this mystery person and both were already well equated. "So, who is the other person anyway?" he asked as he stirred his broth with his chopsticks.

Kakashi's happy expression lessened some at Iruka's question. "I'm sorry Iruka but I can't tell you. I promised them before they left that I wouldn't tell." His apology did nothing for Iruka's sudden mood. "But I never promised I wouldn't answer vague questions about them."

Iruka looked up at the other to see if he was telling the truth. He didn't seem to be lying. And what purpose would Kakashi have to lie to him, it wouldn't befit him in anyway. "Okay, then can you tell me what gender they are at least?"

"Hm, I think so. It wouldn't give away who they are. So, it a girl." Kakashi answered as he placed Mew on his lap and dangled a noodle above her to bat at.

"A girl huh? I would think she would appreciate the food more. Or at least cook some for you."

Kakashi laughed at this statement. "She doesn't even know how to turn the stove on. Before we got together she lived off of take out and fast food."

Again Iruka made a face at what Kakashi said. "Why are you two together? I mean if you both want me then way not break up and compete for my affection? That makes more since if you ask me…"

"Well, we both liked you when we were little, that's why you had all those notes and stuff from us. Back then we worked together to keep others away. Eventually we realized we had a lot in common, like liking you." Both of them laughed slightly at this. "We never really made it "official" that we were together it just kinda happened. But, when we both got older we realized we were putting you in danger by pursuing you. So we stopped. We both still keep an eye on you. Didn't want anyone that knew that we liked you coming after you." Iruka went to make a comment before Kakashi raised his hand up to stop him. "I know that you're going to say that you can take care of yourself, I know that, we both do. But back then you were just a genien starting out. So we just left you alone for the most part. It wasn't until a few month's ago, after the whole invasion thing, that we both agreed to try and win you over. We're both selfish. We wanted a chance with you before any of us get killed in some battle." Even with this explanation Kakashi didn't think that Iruka would really understand for awhile.

Iruka was blush lightly by the time Kakashi was finished with his explanation. He didn't know that two people would care so much that they would share him and try to win his affection. "Okay, I sort of get it." Iruka looked at the clock on the side wall before standing and setting the empty container on his desk. "We're going to have to cut this visit short. I have to get to the mission room."

Kakashi unfolded his leg and stood holding Mew as she chewed on her noodle. "Would you mind if I walked you to work then? Don't want you getting kidnapped on your way to work."

Iruka chuckled as he gathered some of the paper off his desk and placed them in his bag. The other had just said that he know that he could take care of himself but insisted that he needed escorted so he wouldn't be kidnapped. "Of course you can walk me to work Kakashi."

**Note:** I know this is short but I thought this was a good ending so I left it. I should have another up soon hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't think I ever really said what time of year Kakashi and Iruka started dating so I'm going to tell you now. They started dating in mid-November or so. I thought I'd tell you so you wouldn't get confused about any time skips or anything like that.

**Just Complicated**

Weeks had passed since the lunch in Iruka's classroom. Several dates had come and gone, as well as several nights of questions and answers. On these nights Iruka had learned several things about their 'other' as Kakashi called her. He had learned that their 'other' liked to eat, and did so often, but was always active and seemed to have a strange pet named To-To. Iruka wasn't sure what To-To was, but it seemed to be an interesting name to say the least.

But now several days before the beginning of the Christmas break Iruka sat in his living room grading the last of his students school work. Kakashi had been on a mission for a few days now and was to be returning any day now.

"Ruka…" Mew asked as she looked over the other side of the table.

"Yes, Mew? Do you need something?" Iruka asked as he wrote a comment on one of his student's papers. "Why the sad face?"

"When's Kashi coming back? He was going to teach me how to spit fire-y ball." Mew said as she climbed onto the table and sat on Iruka's yet to be graded papers.

Iruka made a face at his kitten making a comment on the attack as he watched her sit next to it. "I don't think fire is something you will want to play with Mew. It might burn your pretty whiskers." Iruka gently pulled on one of Mews whiskers for emphasis. "As for Kakashi I don't think he'll be back for another day or two. I know, how about we go buy Kakashi his Christmas present before he comes home. That way he won't know what he got him." Iruka stood up and stretched his back at this before picking up the kitten and heading for his bed room. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah! We going to get Kashi presents!" Mew shouted as she stood up on her hind leg putting her front paws on Iruka's shoulders.

"You can ever wear your pretty sweater that Hina-Chan got you."

"Yeah!"

1234567890

While it still had not snowing in Fire Country the air had gotten very cold, especially in the last few days. Because of this one of Iruka's younger students had brought Mew a small baby sweater to protect her from the cold, like what her mommy did with her baby brother. Now, because of Iruka's thoughtful students he could be seen walking down the street bundled up in his coat, scarf, and boots with a small light pink and white blob sitting in his arms.

"Ruka look, look at that!" Mew yelled as she pointed into a store window with her paw. Iruka looked into the window were his small companion was pointing. The store that Mew was pointing was an old jewelry store that had been in the town since the early years of the village. And there displayed in their window was assortment of light blue sapphires of all kinds. "Aren't they pretty Ruka?"

"Yes, there very pretty Mew. But I don't think Kakashi would like them very much." Iruka explained as he continued down the street. "Why don't we look somewhere else, okay?"

The streets seemed to be more crowded than usual, even with the chilly air that floated in the evening air. The constant moving that was done maneuvering through the crowed could only keep one so warm.

"What about that one, Ruka." Mew asked as she pointed to a store across the street towards the shops. It was a bookstore with decretive lights surrounding their best seller books in the front window. "Kashi is always reading his pretty orange book. Maybe he would like another book? Like a purple one!" Mew suggested as Iruka hummed in agreement while moving through the crowed to the bookstore.

A low buzz sounded through the store as Iruka opened the door to the warm feel of the store and gentle hum of Christmas songs moving through the background. The store was well light, like most book stores, and even had a small sitting area for people to read the first few chapter before they decide to buy or not. This was one of Iruka's favorite shops.

Iruka started walking down an aisle, full of classic best sellers, looking at some of the titles that caught his attention. He had passed several orange covered books towards the beginning of the row but had quickly over looked them knowing that Kakashi currently had the whole collection. They had discussed their hobbies with one another before Kakashi had left for the mission he was currently on. While Iruka preferred drama, adventure, and non-fiction Kakashi showed more interest in romance, mystery, and fantasy. Something that he was not presented with everyday, he had claimed, "Why read what I have to live through every day?" With Kakashi's interest in mind, Iruka had stopped to look at a new fantasy book that had come out just before the holiday.

While he read the back cover to gather the general gist of the story, Mew jumped from his shoulder and ran down the aisle towards a different section of the store. "Mew, where are you going?" Iruka yelled after her, getting the attention of several other shoppers who saw the academy teaching talking to nothing.

"I has to find Kashi a present for Christmas!" the kitten yelled back as she turned to corner.

""O..Okay, just bring it back to me to look at." Iruka called as he set the bok back down and moved toward the mystery section.

1234567890

Iruka walked in between the shelves of the bookstore as he looked among the books for his kitten. He had searched the whole store, excluding the children's section, which he was head towards with worried eyes. He had not heard Mew making her usual amount of noise for several minutes since a worker had threatened to remove her, and would have if Iruka hadn't stepped in. Now he was having troubling finding her because he had told her to be quiet and behave.

How ironic.

"Iruka-sensei, I've been looking for you." Came a small voice behind him. Looking back over his shoulder Iruka saw one of his younger students holding Mew in her arms as well as a small hardback children's book. Iruka couldn't help but smile as he noticed it was the same student that had given Mew her sweater. "I was helping Mew find you." She said as she held the cat out toward him.

Iruka took Mew into his arms with a smile on his face. "Thank you for watching her Keitii-chan. I've been looking all over for her. Where did you find her?" he asked as Mew rubbed her head against his chin and purred loudly.

The small girl giggled at the kitten as she answered. "I found her trying to knock a book off the shelf. Here it is by the way." Keitii said as he handed him the book she held. "I have to go Iruka-sensei, I told my mommy I would give you back Mew then come right back. I'll see you in class." She said as she turned and made her way back to the front of the store.

Iruka's smile only increased as he glanced down at the book title while Mew rubbed their cheeks together. It was "That's Not My Kitty" by Fiona Watt. A touch and feel book for young children that only consisted of maybe ten pages. "Are you sure you want to get this for Kakashi? You need to remember Kakashi has dogs not kitties. And I think this book might not be advance enough for him either. Why don't we look for another book for him?"

Mew pulled her face back to look at her owner before commenting. "Okay, but it has to have lots of pictures! He had too many word books. He need a book of pictures." Mew insisted as they moved to return the book to the shelf.

After several minutes of looking both owner and kitten agreed "The Big Book of Nin-Animals" was the perfect for the man. It had the colorful pictures that Mew demanded, but would actually be of some use since it gave the pros and cons of each ninja animal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Complicated**

Shivers ran down Kakashi's back as he walked the final stretch to Konaho. He had been on a mission for the past few days, a week maybe, and was ready to relax at home. The mission hasn't been a hard one, a simple C-rank to get him back on his feet, but the strain it had put on his injured foot had worn him out slightly.

He had passed through the edge of Snow country which was covered in a thick powder when usually it would only have a small layer covering the ground. With the winter being so bad in Snow already the other warmer countries would have a good chance at snow this year. The last time it had snowed in Konaho was nearly eight years ago, but even then it had not been cold enough to cover the ground.

Kakashi walked through the gates of the city and turned in his report for his escort mission before hurrying home for a nap. While walking through the town it seemed strange that he would see so many children running though the streets at this time of day. It was close to ten if the sun was any indication so most classes should still be in section.

Coming to a stop as some children ran in front of him, Kakashi looked into the window of the store he paused in front of and saw a sign advertising the Christmas sale they were having. The words hit him like an earth justu.

It was Christmas.

He hadn't got Iruka anything and Christmas was in…One…Two…Four days!!

Kakashi moved closer to the window to look into the shop and it's crowd. The checkout line was touching the back of the store while two registers worked by the front door. He pulled back from the window and looked around at the other stores. Even in some of the stores across the street Kakashi could see the long lines that were in the store.

'Damn, how am I going to get Iruka anything when I'll die of boredom in a line?' Kakashi thought as he turned back down to street look for a store that was less crowded. It seemed the farther he went into the crowd of people the busier the stores got. Then he saw it. A small store that made handmade and custom weapons. A small family owned it and was well known for their quality work.

"What the hell." Kakashi stated as he crossed the street to the small shop. The doors stood open but even before he even reached the entrance Kakashi could feel heated air crossing his cheek. He had heard rumors that the store was always very hot because of the fire for the metal weapons they made, but he hadn't imagined this. The room was blazing with the heat of moving people and two large fires in the back of the store.

The walls where covered in large dull weapons that shined with polish as the light of the back fires danced on their surfaces. Everything from huge shurikin to broad swords lay on the wall giving the store a dangerous and mystic feel. The types of steel even seemed to vary as well as the carvings that littered the metal and hilts.

Kakashi looked at the weapons with a critical eye to see if any was worth the use of his Iruka. There were several that held carvings in them that would be interesting to use for a sword, but picking the type of sword was Kakashi's current problem. Many of the swords that held the patters that Iruka would like where quiet large in size and would not be easy for the man to use in an battle or even as decoration.

Leaving the wall covered in weapons, he began browsing the many glass cases that held much smaller swords. Any sword that was under two and half feet lay in many cases on display with lights in the cases to help show their shine and quality. After several minutes of looking Kakashi found a sword that sparked his interests. The plate under it called it a Dark Seeker. The handle was wrapped in a dark colored cord that had a small trail at the end that held a leaf symbol at the end. The metal was dark gray in areas that was not sharpened, while the rest was a shining silver, almost white. There were three small slits on the blunt side of the sword that would allow for one to grab and add extra force if needed.

It was perfect.

Kakashi looked for an employee to see about getting a custom made Dark Seeker with one of the designs on the larger swords. It wasn't hard to find one since most of the employees stayed behind a counter that separated the shop from the work space.

"Hey you." Kakashi called over the counter to one for the men that appeared to be not working on a weapon of some kind. The man ignored Kakashi's rude call for him and came over. "You guys do custom orders right?"

The man gave a small laugh before answering, "Well yeah. This is a custom weapon shop after all. What do you need?"

"Can you guys put the engraving from the larger swords on the ones in the case?" Kakashi asked pointing to the wall of weapons.

"Sure, we only put the patterns on the larger display weapons because their easier to see then. What one do you want?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he looked back at the swords on the wall. "I want the pattern that on the long sword down there. The one that looks like waves. And I want it on the Dark Seeker. But I was wondering if I could have a different charm put on it."

The man, who had been writing Kakashi's order down, nodded then leaned down and pulled a small case out from under the counter. "These are the only ones we have though."

There was at least twenty different ornaments that could go on the sword. There was five different Konoha symbols and an assortment of others. Kakashi looked through them quickly before deciding on one that was a small kanji symbol for strength. He thought that is suited a teacher that know that many of his students would die in action. It must be very difficult to know that he was teaching them to kill others or be killed.

After writing down the detail for the sword and Kakashi's information the man said, "Okay come back in five days and we'll have it ready."

"What, but I need it in no more than four days."

"Sorry but we're a bit busier than usual and we don't work on holidays."

"I'll pay double for it if you get it done in three days."

The man paused and looked down at the sheet then back at Kakashi. "Hold on." The man walk over to one of the older men that was working on hardening some steel and whispered into his ear. The man nodded with a smirk then went back to work, his grin never leaving his face. The man that had been helping Kakashi came back over and wrote something on the order form then said, "The boss said that you can expect it by Christmas eve around six."

12334567890

Kakashi knocked on the door to Iruka's apartment and waited as he heard the soft constant jingle of Mew's bell and the steps of Iruka as he walked to the door. "Hello!" Kakashi said as he lifted one hand in greetings as the door opened.

"Kashi!" Mew yelled as he walked into the house. "Guess what Kashi! Me and Ruka went shopping and I got to wears my pretty sweater!"

Kakashi chuckled as he picked up Mew as she talked and scratched her ears. "That sounds like fun. I'm sure you looked very cute it your sweater."

Iruka gave a shy blush as he gave Kakashi a small kiss on his masked cheek. "I'm glad you're okay this time."

The smile that Kakashi had hidden under his mask could still be slightly seen through the fabric. He had been behaving himself since getting with Iruka, letting him set the pace and making the first move before doing something himself. Small kisses such as that had only just started before he was called off on his mission, but planned on having more of them now that he was back.

"There was no need to worry. It was just a simple C-rank mission. All I had to do was walk from one country to the next and make sure a few merchant got there safe."

"That may be but if I remember correctly the first C-rank mission Naruto went on as something very close to that and it turned into a A-rank." Iruka commented as he walked into the kitchen. "How long are you going to stay tonight? Will you be here for dinner?"

Kakashi smirked as he set Mew down and followed Iruka into the kitchen to sit at the table. "I would stay all night if you let me." Iruka's back tensed slightly at his comment as he continued to stir whatever was on the stove. "But I know that you aren't really ready for that so I'll be here until at least after dinner."

"Okay that sounds like a plan then." Iruka said as he looked over his shoulder at Kakashi with a smile. "Speaking of which, what are our plans for Christmas? You had to go on that mission before we could make any really."

Kakashi tilted his head back to look at the ceiling as he thought of something for them to do. "I don't think I have anything to do so we can do anything you want. I figured we'd have dinner here at the very least."

Iruka, who had turned back to the stove, made a slight displeased face before commenting. "How come we never do anything at your house? I would like to see it."

With a sigh Kakashi answered, "Well if you came over to my house then you would know who our other is and I promised not to tell. If it helps they'll be back after Christmas and you can come over then."

Iruka gave his own sigh as he turned the stove off and moved the pot. "I wish you would just tell me. It would make so much more sense than….Enough of that. What else do you want to do outside of eating?"

Kakashi gave a small laugh as he thought of the snow that was covering the ground during his mission. "I think we'll have snow in a few days. Yeah don't we see if it snows then make for sure plans. 'Kay?"

* * *

Hey guys!!! Sorry for taking so long on getting this out. I had a terrible case of writer block then I started working in the evening so I had even more trouble working on it. I hope that I'll have more time soon to work on it. Don't worry I won't quiet on it. Later


	10. Chapter 10

**Just Complicated**

The snow had started to fall about two days ago which made it a perfect white Christmas. The snow wasn't deep, just covering the ground and tops of houses. For many of the younger children in the village it was the first time they had seen snow in the usually warm town.

"Ruka! The cold sugar is still on the ground! Can we play in it when Kashi gets here?" Mew asked from her set looking out of the kitchen window.

Soft chuckles filled the room as Iruka flipped a pancake. "You'll have to ask him when he gets here. And it's not sugar, it's snow." The kitten had been insisting that the white powder on the other side of the window was sugar since she had first seen it two nights ago.

"When is he going to be here?"

A smile and small blush covered Iruka's face as he answered. "He should be here soon Mew."

"How soon?"

Sighing Iruka put the last pancake on a plate and set it on the table. "Very soon." As if on que a knock rung through the apartment. "See that's him."

"Hooray!" Mew yelled as she jumped out of the window and ran towards the door. "Ruka quick! The cold sugar is on Kashi!"

Iruka's small laugh followed him as he walked to the door after his energetic cat to answer the door. "Hello Kakashi." He said with a small blush covering his cheeks.

Kakashi smiled at the blush as he leaned forward, pulled his scarf down slightly and placed a small kiss on Iruka's cheek. "Hello to you too."

"Me too! Me too!" Mew yelled as she pawed at Kakashi's leg to but lifted into his arms. Kakashi laughed as he picked her up and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"So then, what are we having for our Christmas breakfast?"

1234567890

Kakashi nibbled on a liquorish as he and Iruka walked down the snow covered streets, as Mew ran in front of them chasing snow as it fell. Iruka had gotten him a small stash of his favorite red liquorish to go with his book, which he planned to place in his extra book cover of Ichi-Ichi Paradise.

The look on Iruka's face when he opened his custom Dark Seeker was nearly priceless. He had complained for nearly twenty minutes that it was too expensive and he couldn't take it. Only by say that he would throw it out if Iruka gave it back did he finally decide to keep it.

But after breakfast, presents and some snuggling on the couch Iruka finally convinced Kakashi to venture out of the house from a walk in the snow. While he wasn't too fond of the chill he was getting, it was nice to be out with his Iruka since they had not been together for awhile because of his missions.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Came several yells from across the road. Of course Iruka's little brat..eh…Students had to be out and enjoying the snow while he was spending time with his Iruka.

"Will you play with us Iruka-Sensei? Please? We're having a snow battle!" one of the children asked from the group now surrounding them.

Iruka made a small sound of unease at the question. This was suppose to be his and Kakashi's time. He wasn't sure the other would want to share it with his students. But he had always made a point to play with his students when he could. "Um…Well I'm kinds busy right now. Maybe later."

"Nonsense Iruka. We have plenty of time to play with the kids." Kakashi said with a smile. It was easy to tell that Iruka wanted to play with the children.

It didn't take long for two forts to be made across from each other in the snow covered park. Even the ammo for the armies had been made, all that was left was picking side. "Okay, Iruka-Sensei you, Mew and your friend get to be on a team. Then all of us will be on a team, sense you're so big and all."

'That's not really fair….Mew won't be much help where she's little. That makes it two to nine. Not good odds at all. Even if they are only eight.' Kakashi thought as he and Iruka walked over to the fort where Mew was hiding.

1234567890

He was pinned down. They were on every side letting their weapons rain down on him. He could see his safe point from his current location and the item was in his hands. There was only one thing to do. Quickly nipping his figure Kakashi preformed several hand signs. Smoke appeared around him, as well as his nin-kin.

"Wha'cha need Boss?" **Bull quietly grumbled. The big bulldog couldn't really hide well in Kakashi's little hiding spot. The assault that had been on Kakashi for several minutes stopped at the sight of the huge dog.**

**"****Stop the enemy from attacking me. A distraction would be nice. But don't harm any of them, got it?" Kakashi asked as he looked over his eight dogs.(1)**

**"****Got it!" The group of nin-kin said as they all leaped into action. Bull, Shiba, and Urushi began to chase the small enemies, causing them to run and scream, while the others began to throw snow at the enemy as best they could. **

**As his dogs distracted his enemies, Kakashi dashed towards him safe heaven across the field, his item safely held in his hand. He could see a spot of brown peeking over the edge of his refuge with gray and pink appearing and disappearing near it. With a sigh Kakashi speed up across the field, throwing snowballs at the children as he went with his free hand. As he came closer to his fort he took a leap and landed on the other side, making both Iruka and Mew jump at his sudden entrance, and losing part of his item.**

**"****Where were you? You've been gone for over five minutes." Iruka asked as he looked back over the edge of the fort. "My god Kakashi! Why are your dogs chasing my student?"**

**"****What? They aren't chasing them. They're just evening the odds." Kakashi defended as he pulled his bag of candy from his pocket. "I dropped my** liquorish on my way back. Little brats held me down after that. Here you go." He handed Iruka a cup of hot chocolate that he had went out of his way for then battled his way back to the fort to give him.

**"****You…You left in the middle of a snowball fight to get me hot chocolate."**

**"****I noticed you had a shiver." Kakashi said with a smile.**

**1234567890**

**(1) After looking I finally found the name to Kakashi's dogs. I couldn't find them before I brought the other two in so I had to make names for them. I have them now and plan to use them. I'm not going to change the other two's names back though just because that could be confusing. And I'm not changing Uhei/Jing's gender back either. But here is some info on Kakashi's dogs in this story.**

Pakkun (the pug) Pack leader and can talk.

Shiba (the one with the black crest on his head) Urushi's brother laughs, can't talk.

Biscuit (little one with droopy eyes) Youngest and can talk

Akino (one with glasses) I renamed Arcan and can talk.

Guruko (little one with the forehead protector on his forehead) Second youngest, can not talk.

Uhei (one with bandages) I renamed Jing and made a girl, can not talk.

Urushi (the white one) Shiba's brother laughs and can say small things.

Bull (the big bulldog) Largest and strongest, can talk.


End file.
